Bite Me
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: Law never understood relationships, let alone why this girl bit him. Fem!LuffyxLaw


**Title: Bite Me  
Word Count:** 808 **  
Author:** The Dark Crimson Blood **  
Characters:** Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy **  
Genres:** Humor, Family, Romance **  
Summary:** Law never understood relationships, let alone why this girl bit him. Fem!LuffyxLaw

* * *

Law has had his eyes on this girl for a while.

She's weird in just about every way he can think of, but that's what makes her interesting. She's different- different from everyone. Law doesn't know if it's good or bad, but he finds himself unconsciously attracted to the abnormal being that is known as 'Monkey D. Luffy.'

She has two older brothers.

Correction. She has two overprotective older brothers. Thankfully they don't go to the same school as Luffy, but somehow they know every single last thing that goes on during her everyday life. They know all of her friends, all of her teachers, all of her favorite places, her favorite foods, and the name of every boy that's ever looked at her.

Law's pretty sure he's seen them threatening a baby for staring at Luffy. The kid's probably scarred for life.

If there was one word that Law had to use to describe Luffy's brothers, Ace and Sabo, it would be 'Terrifying.' No, maybe it would be 'Demonic.' What was worse than demons? Well, whatever they are, they're just people Law has no intention on messing with.

Despite all the effort he puts into avoiding them, they're always there when he doesn't want them to be. If Luffy chooses to swing an arm around him and nonchalantly steal his food, then somehow they'll be at the table right behind him, probably ready to slit his throat if he dares to even look at her.

If Luffy chooses to drag him somewhere or if she decides that he's walking her home, then they'll be on the other side of the street in some sort of shady getup that Law doesn't completely trust.

Worst of all, yesterday, he saw them standing across the street from his house. The creepy thing about it, was that he didn't even tell them where he lived. Hell, not even Luffy knows where he lived yet Ace and Sabo knew his exact address and which bedroom was his.

Law absentmindedly wonders how long he has to live.

Maybe it's just his fault for crushing on some weird girl and then expecting her family to be completely normal. Heh. Isn't he the strange one here?

Anyway; it takes centuries for Law to build up the courage to ask Luffy out. Well, not really, but it does take some time. He has to pick the perfect day; preferably one when her brothers are out with some sort of cold and unable to kill him for asking their sister on a date.

So he picks a nice cloudy day with a breeze; of course she's standing there with that same stupid smile on her face, and he's never felt more paranoid than at this very moment. She stares at him like he has two heads but the very moment he finally forces those damned words out of his mouth, she grins so wide that it looks like she's literally split her face in half.

"Sure!"

And then she hugs him so tightly that he feels his lungs collapse and some sort of voodoo curse that her brothers have most likely set up for him. Nonetheless he's happy, a bit terrified for his future, but happy.

This hug is actually the most normal thing Luffy's ever done, and that's saying a lot considering the fact that sometimes she doesn't even breathe right. Law probably cursed himself, because all of a sudden normal becomes abnormal when she kisses him.

…And then bites down on his lip.

"The hell?!" He holds his mouth in pain. "You just bit me!"

"No that was a kiss. People do that in movies."

"No you bit me. Like you were trying to take a chunk out of my face!"

She shrugs her shoulders. "You tasted good."

"You… You don't eat people!"

"Why not?"

He looks down as he face palms. There's this little doll on the ground that looks _exactly_ like him, and there's a knife plunged through its heart. Law shivers and looks up.

Ace and Sabo both have their hands on his shoulders.

"Nice to finally have a chance to meet you, _Law."_

Law wonders if the world is out to get him.

Or maybe it's just the entire family.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been forever! Hope you guys enjoyed, this silly little idea came to me at 3:00am and refused to let me sleep until it was written out.**

 **Stay well.**

 **~ _Crimsy_**


End file.
